Unexpected Events
by tillylove
Summary: When Penny sprains her ankle, will Bolt find a way to cheer her up...? Warning; mature themes between human and dog!
1. Temptation

**Hey everyone! I thought I'd do a little Bolt/Penny story, as there's not many out there... I must warn readers that this includes sexual activity between human and dog, so if you're not OK with that, go back now! If you don't mind, then please read on. Enjoy!**

Unexpected Events

Penny shifted the blinds slightly and peeked into the garden. The grass waved contently in the soothing breeze and the tree's branches creaked and released a shower of falling leaves onto the ground. They scattered amongst the garden, some drifting onto the road, others finding themselves caught in the gutter, but most of them simply lost themselves in the wind. She sighed, propping her elbows up onto the window sill and breathing moisture onto the glass.

It was a lazy, Sunday afternoon. Her mum was out shopping, which left her alone with her usual companions. Glancing around the room now, she realized that only one of them wasn't sleeping. Bolt caught her eye and lifted his head hopefully.

"I know, boy. You wanna go play…" She smiled "I do too. But you know I can't!"

Bolt whined in disappointment. Ever since Penny had tripped and sprained her ankle, all things "fun" were down to the minimum. Her face dropped when she noticed his drooping ears and forlorn expression. Why did her _stupid _ankle have to ruin everything?!

Mittens stretched out in her sleep, purring slightly and turning onto her side. At least her and Rhino had found something to pass the time.

"We could read a book, or do some baking! There's lots of movies we could watch too." Penny suggested. She struggled onto her one leg and hopped towards the door, only to stumble and find herself sprawled out on the bed.

"Great." She huffed, sweeping the hair out of her eyes.

Bolt placed his paws on the mattress, nuzzling her feet softly. She giggled and scrunched herself up into a ball, taking care of her fragile ankle.

"B-Bolt… Stop it! It t-tickles!" She squealed.

He found great pleasure in making his person laugh, and so he continued. Once he'd tired of the feet, he moved onto the legs, then the armpits, then the face, until he himself was on the bed next to her.

"Hiya, boy!" She smiled, ruffling his fur and scratching under his chin.

He licked her nose and retreated to the foot of the bed. He'd just have to except that there would be no "real" playtime today. Just then, he caught a scent that startled him. It was sweet and intriguing, something he'd never smelt before… He followed his sniffer, trailing all around room and back onto the bed, until he found his snout pressed up against Penny's hips.

"Bolt?" She sat up, watching in confusion as he concluded his quest.

He squeezed his head between Penny's legs and found something quite peculiar. She was utterly bare beneath her nightgown, and what he was looking at was strange and enticing, and definitely the source of the smell.

She gasped, seizing hold of the covers and throwing them over her legs. "Bad boy!"

Her face flushed and she tucked her hair behind her ear. That had been _extremely _awkward. She caught her breath before calling him back over to explain, patting the space beside her as an invitation to sit there.

"That's a, err… private area. I don't want you go down there again, OK?" She tapped his nose gently, and he closed his eyes as a way of saying yes.

Then she noticed something bizarre, something she'd never really clapped eyes on before. There was a small, pink thing protruding from his shaft, glistening in the sunlight as if it were wet.

She extended her arm out, touching it gently and quickly pulling back. Bolt shifted slightly at the touch.

"Bolt?"

He pricked his ears up and cocked his head to one side. Had he honestly not even realized? Penny swallowed, not quite able to peel her eyes away from his private area. There was something about it that made her feel strange, not just the fluttering in her stomach, but the warmth down there… Was she actually getting wet?

She hesitated before calling him closer "Come here, boy."

His tongue lolled as he collapsed on top of her, providing her with a slobber facial before she pushed him aside.

"This is serious!" Her cheeks were burning "I want to… try something, OK?"

He nodded his head slowly and positioned himself on the bed.

"Just relax, boy. You don't need to do anything."

She bit her lip as her hand slowly approached his cock, seizing it in one swift motion and pausing momentarily to see his reaction. Noticing his eyes were wide with confusion, she began to pull back, only to receive a yelp of complaint.

She gasped "You, you like?"

He whined and nuzzled under her hand. She didn't need any more of an invitation than that, and placed it back when it had been. His shoulders relaxed as she slowly massaged his throbbing member, her palms becoming slick with pre-cum as she quickened her pace.

"Is that nice, boy? You like that…?" Her voice was strangely seductive as it escaped her lips.

She was becoming more and more wet by the second, her eyes fixated on his. He moaned and kicked his leg out, his tongue flapping about the corner of his mouth. She could feel his cock radiating with heat, ready to burst in her hands. But she wasn't ready for that yet; she had a much better way for him to reach his peak…

Without hesitation, she lowered her head down towards his crotch, her lips brushing against his tip. He whined out impatiently and bucked his hips, thrusting his member down her throat. The pleasure was far more intense, the warmth of her tongue trailing along his cock and her hands continuing to play with his balls. She bobbed her head up and down, as fast and as far as she could go. A gurgling sound rose in the bottom of her throat as she forced it further inside, desperately wanting to feel his full length in her mouth. At the last moment, she pulled back and gave it a final squeeze as a thick string of cum erupted from his tip, followed by a cry of pain and pleasure on his part. He fell back against the sheets, panting furiously.

"Oh my god. Did I actually just do that?" She breathed.

She was suddenly overcome with a sense of shame and pure embarrassment. How could she have let temptation overpower her? No one could ever find out about this. She just hoped that Bolt wouldn't be expecting more in the near future…

Just then, she felt his muzzle against her area, breathing warm air and lapping up her juices hungrily. She inhaled a sharp breath and sat up, but he continued with what he was doing.

"Oh, Bolt… Mmm, that feels… good." She moaned as he burrowed deeper inside, his tongue exploring her opening.

The pleasure was indescribable, like a warm, intoxicating wave washing over her entire body, engulfing her every being. The cum was seeping out of her by now, flowing directing into his mouth. She gasped as her legs turned numb, her body trembling… and suddenly, her back arched as a final burst of delight erupted inside of her.

"Bolt!" She cried out and collapsed onto the pillow out of breath, allowing him to lay down beside her.

She never imagined an orgasm would feel so amazing, so remarkable, so miraculous… And now, she was eager for more. His cock was still pulsing and rock hard against her stomach as he lay there, and she knew how to solve that.

"Hey, Bolt." She sat up and smirked "Want to take this to the next level…?"

**To be continued... Hope you liked Part 1! If you want to read more, please fave/follow/review! Thanks guys :)**


	2. That's my good boy

**OK, here's the second part! Someone reviewed the first chapter almost immediantly, so I thought it best to squeeze this one in before bedtime. It's pretty graphic, sorry! Once again, human/dog relations throughout this chapter, turn away now if you don't approve. For those of you who don't mind, enjoy!**

Unexpected Events

Next level? She wasn't quite sure what that meant exactly… Should she take her top off? Should she take everything off? Was she willing to lose her virginity to her own dog?

She glanced over at him, his eyes wide with wonder, and she realized that he was more than just a dog to her. The funny thing was that she actually cared about him, whether it was love or not, she was unsure.

"I want to make you feel good, boy." Her voice was low and husky as she brushed her fingers against his cheek.

He leaned his head into the palm of her hand and groaned.

She knew what she had to do. She wanted to do it.

"You ready?" She didn't wait for a reply before peeling her nightgown away from her clammy skin.

Her area was exposed to the cold air in the room, and she suddenly noticed the open window.

"Oh, shi-" She leapt off the bed in an instant, ignoring the searing pain in her ankle, closed the window firmly shut and fastened the blinds "If someone had seen that…"

But she knew they were in the clear, their house was located in the middle of nowhere after all. That's why she wasn't worried about her mum walking in on her, whenever she left the house; she was usually gone for the majority of the day.

Bolt whined again, his tail thudding against the bedpost as she limped back to her place.

"Hehe, sorry about that, boy…"

With trembling hands, she undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall down her back. Her breasts bounced away from her chest, her nipples erect in the autumn breeze.

Almost immediately, Bolt had pushed her back and began circling each breast with his tongue, much to her delight.

She squirmed on the bed, trying to adjust to the feel of his tongue against her nipples "B-Bolt, that tickles… I like it."

His tail swung behind him, reflecting his enjoyment. As he lay down on top of her, she could feel his tip pressing against the folds of her vagina. She sat bolt upright, her cheeks glowing with a mix of pleasure and embarrassment.

She stammered "T-That, was close…"

She hadn't considered the fact that he might actually _want_ to "enter" her. The way she felt with his tongue inside of her was good enough, she couldn't begin to imagine the pleasure she'd receive with his member thrusting in and out of her dripping walls… But she'd also heard the rumours, the agonizing pain before and afterwards. But perhaps, if she really did love him, it would mean more. Maybe she'd be more focused on him inside of her, than the way it was making her feel.

"I want you…" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

She knew he didn't have a clue what that meant, so it was up to her. Feeling a new sense of determination and longing, she slammed him against the mattress, blushing as she pressed her lips against his. She'd imagined it to be sloppy and off putting, but the fluttering inside of her stomach only intensified as she ran her fingers through his fur and pulled back for air.

He blinked at her solemnly, glancing briefly down at his throbbing member only inches away from her opening. She knew what he was thinking, and she answered him with a nod.

"I need you inside of me, Bolt…"

In that moment, she lowered herself down on top to him, feeling his cock drive up through her, breaking the hymen in an instance. She suppressed a scream, muffling it into his fur as he began to thrust. The pain soon turned to pleasure, a warm and indescribable pleasure that washed over her entirely, sending her into a state of shock.

"Mmm, Bolt…" She moaned as his hips bucked faster, his cock hardening inside of her.

His eyes were fluttering as he moved, as if he were spiralling into some kind of daydream. A howl escaped his lips as pleasure surged through his member.  
The bed was shaking, rattling against the floor as Penny bounced on top of him, screaming his name with each thrust. She clasped her breasts as they went up and down, massaging them slowly and squeezing her nipples.

"Oh, Bolt! Yes, yes!"

He rolled over so his body was on top, with Penny sprawled out against the covers, her chocolate brown orbs glistening.

She smirked "You want to be on top, boy?"

He groaned as he began thrusting again, slowly this time, watching her face intently. She seized the scruff as his neck as he picked up the pace, chewing her lip and moaning fiercely.

"You feel so hot and wet…" She sighed "Mmm… Harder! Faster!"

He did as he was instructed, bucking his hips as quickly as he could. Each time he slammed into her, the pleasure built up, brick by brick. He placed his paws beside her head and re-positioned himself, thrusting harder than ever.

"Yes, yes! Bolt, keep going boy… Mmm, don't stop!" She cried out as her orgasm peaked, feeling her body tingling with a strange sensation.  
Bolt panted as he continued to thrust, groaning and whimpering as he went. He could feel it coming, he was close…

She brought him closer, clinging to his body as he began to slow down with longer, softer thrusts.

"Oh, Bolt!" She moaned.

One more push and they simultaneously errupted, both of them crying out as his seed burst inside of her, the warm liquid dribbling down her vagina and onto the sheets.

Penny gasped "That. Was. Interesting…"

Her whole body was on fire as she leant back against the pillow, closing her eyes momentarily. They lay there for a moment, basking in the warmth of one another's company, huddled close together.

She suddenly sat upright, staring deep into his eyes as a smile played on her lips "I really do love you."

He licked her cheek softly, nuzzling underneath her chin.

She ticked behind his ears and brought him into a fierce hug "That's my good boy."

**Hope you liked it! Please fave/follow/review. Seya :)**


End file.
